


Weight of His Wings

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, shoulder kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: His wings are heavy but you try your best to help





	

He always complains about how his wings mess up his back and shoulders, weighing him down with their impressive weight. He winces some days, if he bends or stands up to fast or raises his arms too far above his head.

You can only watch with a sad smile because the boy you’d come to love over the years didn’t deserve anymore pain. He’d had a hard enough start as it was.

You kneel behind him on the bed, your arms wrapping around his chest in an awkward position but you make it work. He lets out a soft groan and leans against you, welcoming your warm embrace.

He plays with your fingers for a moment and stops when he feels you softly press your lips against his shoulder. He smiles and holds your hands in his, reveling in the soft and innocent movement of your lips. For a moment, he forgets that the muscles in his back are straining to keep his wings closed.


End file.
